Of lawyers and lovers
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: The Noah family are lawyers, the best you could get... if you can afford them. When Lavi goes to bring them his rather peculiar situation after some other firms turned him down, he could not have had imagined how much his life was going to change after the Noah accepted what he had to offer: the biggest challenge yet for them. M/M, possible 3some, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yeah, I'm having a lot of ideas lately and since I'm used on working on at least 3 stories at the same time I needed a 3rd and talking with _Mags1st_ this idea came out. So thank you a lot _Mags1st_! **

**I know the couple is not a famous one... not at all. but please give it a try!**

* * *

><p>Lavi was waiting rather impatiently that the secretary called his name so he could go get his lawyer once and for all. He had already visited <em>DLA Piper<em> lawyers form the UK, _Garrigues_ from Spain, _Fidal_ form France, _Dacheng Law Offices_ from China, _Baker & McKenzie_ and _Latham and Watkins_ from USA and they all refused. And those were supposed to be the biggest law firms in their countries or n the top 10 so, in the end, he went to see one of the most important firms when it came to dirty affairs: the Noah family. It was rumoured that they only took the dirtiest cases they could get their hands on and that the were the most expensive firm in Europe and North America, really expensive. But it was worth it: they had never, ever, lost a case. Not even their youngest members.

Lucky him, he did a small fortune with his dealings.

"Mr. Lavi Bookman, they'll see you now." The secretary, a girl with pale bluish-greyish hair said. Her name tag said Mimi. "Second door on the left."

"Thank you." He said and went to the door and knocked. Then waited.

"Come in." Came a voice and he opened the door only to blink at the sight before him: inside the room there were fourteen people one of whom was a little girl, she couldn't even be sixteen!

Now, one would expect that being the most powerful firm around they would be working, instead: two boys and one girl were running all over the place chasing… a squirrel monkey. An _orange _squirrel monkey. Another boy was reading a novel, 50 shadows of grey, if he's eyes were not deceiving him. Another one was writing music, the only female was doing her nails, four more were talking about last night soccer match, another one was… doing nothing, just watching everyone, another man was playing poker with another boy (and for the looks of it, they were betting money) and the last one was…crocheting.

"Lavi Bookman, right?" The one that was crocheting said.

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Everyone, let's go to the room." He said and immediately everyone minus one of the guys who was talking about the match, stopped doing whatever they were doing, stood up and went to an adjoining room. "Jasdero, Devit, Road." He said and the three went back to the big room. "Lero." The orange monkey jumped to his arms and they entered the room too, Lavi trailing behind. "Please, sit." He sat at the chair in on of the extremes of the table, being that the other free chair was in the middle of the music-writer and the elder poker-player.

The weird thing was that the other two boys (curious, they were both white haired. Such a strange (and unprofessional) colour to dye their hairs) were in the room and dressed in tailored suits.

"Mr. Bookman, I'm Adam, but everyone calls me Earl." Presumptuous.

The Earl then presented everyone: Nea Walker (the musician one), Lulu Bell (the woman), Fiidora, Maashiima, Maitora (the match one), Wisely Kamelot (the reader-boy), Judge (the one that didn't move), Tyki Mikk and Allen Walker (the poker players). Those were the lawyers of their firm.

"There's also Sheryl Kamelot, he should arrive in no time, he was in his final trial." The Earl said and he nodded. "If you don't mind, we have a few questions for you, Mr. Bookman."

"Please." He said.

"Why did it take you so long to come to us?" Wisley asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Wanted to see if some of the cheapest yet best firms would do it." He said, shrugging. "It seems to be it's too much of a challenge for them to take."

"So you were willing to go to jail just to save a few pennies?" Fiidora asked again and Tyki chuckled and mumbled something as 'As if he wouldn't.' while pointing at Allen, who was sitting next to him and rolled his eyes.

"I would have taken it as a chance to record what's going on inside the prison." Lavi replied.

"Why information trafficking?" Maitora asked.

"Gives a lot of money and you are usually safe… until someone betrays you and talks to the feds of a few different countries, that is." He said bitterly.

"So, which country are we going to deal with?" Nea asked.

"It's not a country… It's the UN."

"The United Nations?"

"Yes. That's the reason every other firm has refused to take my case." Lavi said, feeling a bit more nervous because now was the moment in which he knew if he was going to be taken or not.

"Allen." Everyone looked at him and Lavi saw a weird mark on his left side of the face.

"Yes Earl?" Wow, it was true they called him that.

"You did the International Law master's degree, right?" The boy nodded. "How many years?"

"That depends on which country it is that he is going to be sent to prison. However I'd say for most of them is going to be life. However, in case that we lose, we can always ask for it to be Spain, Croatia, Mexico, Portugal, Brazil… they don't have life penalty, as you know, maximum is 40-45 years, we could work on that. Although the best might as well be Cape Verde or Paraguay, maximum is 25 years." He said and Lavi gaped at him.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two. Why?"

"Hum… No, nothing." He muttered and then looked at the other white haired boy, who didn't seem much older. He was going to say something else, when the door behind him opened and another man came in.

"I'm sorry, we got a bit delayed." The man said and sat on the only free chair. "Hello, dear brother." He said and kissed Tyki's cheek, making the man to grimace.

"You are giving me goosebumps." Tyki said as he pulled away form him.

"Hello, Sheryl."

"Good afternoon, Earl." He greeted with a small nod. "What is the case?"

"Information trafficking. Prosecutor is the UN." Toraido quickly filled him in as he gave him a portfolio with all the information.

"Are we taking it?" He asked and Lavi heart skipped a beat at the question.

"Yes, of course. Question is, who can take it?" The Earl said and Lavi felt like a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Tyki?"

"I have my hands full."

"Fiidora?"

"Can't. I have already three cases."

"Allen?"

"I have three and I'm going to meet with my four. I can help if needed, but just that."

"Wisely?"

"I have two guys to prison, one in Tajikistan and the other one in Tasmania, I won't be around enough to take it."

"I'll take it, Earl." The man that just came in, Sheryl, said.

"Are you free?"

"I just have one more case to wrap up, should be done by next week. Two at most. Besides, this one sounds really interesting. Aldo, I'm looking forward to work with Allen!" He said as he hugged him hard.

"Sheryl… can't… breathe." The boy said and the man released him.

"Sorry cutie."

"Don't call me that." The boy muttered and everyone around laughed at him.

_What kind of lawyers are they?_ Lavi asked himself as he watched them interact.

"Mr. Bookman." He looked up at the Earl.

"Yes, Earl?"

"Where are you staying now?"

"A motel outside the city. Why?" All the member of the family looked at each other and nodded.

"You'll have to move in with us white the trial is going on and before."

"What for?"

"If they catch you they might forbid us to be your lawyers." Maashiima said. "We have a deal that if our clients are in our residency they don't have to go to jail."

"Oh… All right." He said, still a bit confused, but no way he was going to jail just for staying at a cheap motel.

"Perfect. Wisely go with him to pick whatever he has with him up and go back home. Is there someone who needs to stay tonight? The Earl asked and only Maitora raised his hand.

"Make sure to lock everything when you are done."

"Of course, Earl." He said.

"Alright. Is someone else besides Tyki-pon and Allen-tan is going out?" No one raised their hands.

"We are not going anywhere, Earl, today." Tyki said. "We've decided to stay home." He said and hugged the white haired one by his shoulder before kissing his head.

"I don't know what's worse." Nea grumbled and Allen stuck his tongue to him.

Lavi watched them curiously, were Tyki and Allen together? It seemed so.

"Mr. Bookman, we should get going." Wisely said and he nodded and followed him, but not without doing a reverence to everyone.

"Thank you so much for taking my case." He said.

"Don't thank us. We thank _you_ for bringing something fresh, new and exciting." Nea said, grinning and everyone smiled at him.

_Creepy…_

* * *

><p>He left with Wisely in his car. "So… you are all family?"<p>

"Something like that. It's really complicated to explain." Wisely said, but Lavi could see he was not evading the question.

"We have a 45 minutes ride." Lavi only said.

"Tit for a tat?"

"Why not? So, are you or are you not a family?" He asked once more.

"Sheryl, Road –the girl who stayed outside during the meeting– and I are. Sheryl adopted Road when she was 5 five and adopted me when I was 7. Sheryl and Tyki are brothers, but Tyki changed his surname. Allen and Nea are uncle and nephew. Allen is in a relationship with Tyki and Nea is with the Earl. And the other two that stayed outside are twins, the blond is Jasdero and the other one is Devit." The white haired explained. "My turn, you use the Bookman title, are you the successor?"

"Was going to. Until my master found out I was slipping information and kicked me out of the clan." He sighed and shook his head. "What he didn't know I was the largest contributor of the clan, so they are going to see the money slipping out of their bank account." He finished and thought his question. "What about the rest?"

"They are members somehow related to us, but I cannot give you further details without the Earl's clearance." He replied. "Ask something else."

"Ok. Why do you call him 'Earl'?"

"Because he _is_ an Earl. Or someone in his family was. He doesn't like to talk about it, so we don't ask." He turned right. "How long have you been passing information from countries to countries?"

"Hum… About 5 years or so."

"How could you do it for so long?"

"The name 'Bookman' can open a lot of doors. And they had never seen my face and I never used the same name in two countries." Lavi explained. "It's here."

Wisely nodded and followed him inside. In less than ten minutes they were driving back and talking, only this time they were talking about music and other stuff.

"So you speak seven languages?" Wisely asked, impressed. "You'll like Allen, then."

"Why?"

"He speaks twelve, that's why he usually takes on the international matters." He explained.

"Twelve?"

"Yeah. English, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Swahili, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, French, German, Russian and Arabic. He can also read and write them."

"How does he speak so many languages?"

"The only ones who know are Nea and Tyki, but they never talk about it. As far as we know, Allen suffered a lot before Nea found him."

When they arrived to the mansion he whistled, low. "You live here?"

"Yeah, we all live together, so if someone gets stuck in a defence can ask someone." Wisely explained. "We all have our private rooms, bathrooms. Allen and Tyki as well as the Earl and Nea have more like a small apartment, just in case they want to be alone for a couple of days or so."

"That's wise." He said and followed Wisely to what seemed to be the family living room and to his surprise everyone was there: The Earl was crocheting again, Nea was playing a white piano a slow melody, the built guy that stayed outside before was eating candies, the ones that had been talking about the match were now looking another one, in silence, even the TV was mute, Mimi, the secretary was doing Lulu's nails, the twins were throwing paper balls to a paper bin, Road was simply petting a golden monkey (just how many monkey's did they have?), Allen and Tyki were lying on a couch cuddling and finally his eyes drifted to a figure that was reading a book _The Art of War_. Great book.

"Give me your bag, one of the maids will set you room ready." Wisely said as he took it.

"Thank you." He stood there, not knowing what do, so he settled to walk up to Sheryl and tap his shoulder. "Mr. Kamelot?"

"Ah, Mr. Bookman." He closed the book and looked at him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" They didn't see Allen crack one eye open to look at them nor how Tyki seemed suddenly interested in them instead of solely focusing on his boyfriend.

"I just wanted to thank you for accepting my case."

"The pleasure is mine. Not always I can work with someone so… interesting, Mr. Bookman."

"Please, call me Lavi." He said, smiling.

"Lavi." The man said and nodded.

"If you excuse me, I'm a bit tired from the run." He excused himself and left the room in silence. Wisely, who was going back to the room gave him the direction to get into his room and once he was there, he flopped on the soft mattress. "God, what the hell is going on?"

He had heard about the Noah taking some of their clients in, but he had always thought it was just a rumour. But it was not. He was going to live for a while with the most powerful lawyers in the world, he could see how they worked, how they interacted… everything. How awesome was that? He knew a lot of the Bookman clan members wanted to be in his position, but they couldn't.

This was going to be an awesome experience, whether he ended up or not in prison.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Have I gone far too crazy and outside the box this time? I just have been wanting to write something about those two for a long time and this scenario came out and I really liked it.<strong>

**Oh, all the firms mentioned at the beginning of the chapter are real ones.**

**Thank you for your time! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again! I might just focus on this story because it's the most complex out of the three I'm currently working on. Also, I might not upload in a few days because I'm moving to a new big city (scary!) as an a-pair. Thank you for your understanding.**

**Now, you can go an read!**

* * *

><p>He woke up with a groan, one arm flying to cover his eyes.<p>

"Good morning Mr. Sheryl." The voice of one of the maids said and he slowly sat up.

"What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning, sir." She replied as she started to open the other curtains.

"Is someone up, yet?"

"Mr. Walker is doing his usual one-hand push-ups outside, Ms. Road is getting ready for school and the new resident… er… Mr…"

"Bookman." He helped her as he stood and took the robe she was handing to him.

"Ah yes, Mr. Bookman has been reading one of the books in the family living room." She said as she brushed the wrinkles off.

"No one else?"

"Mr. Toraido will wake up in a few minutes." She replied. "What would you like for breakfast, sir?"

"Fresh orange juice, black coffee, one fried egg, toast and a butter croissant." He said and she nodded.

"Outside, sir?"

"Yes." She reverenced and then disappeared downstairs to give the menu to the chef.

He went outside and observed how his brother-in-law did his routine, probably one of the only things Allen did everyday, the only exceptions when Tyki exhausted him enough.

"Ah, good morning Sheryl." The boy said as he arched back onto his feet with the agility of a cat.

"Morning, Allen." He replied, smiling. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No. If I eat before practicing then I get hungry again and uncle scolds me." He grumbled as he started with his crunches.

"I see." He smirked and took the glass with his orange juice as soon as they had brought it to him. "Say, Allen, what do you think of Lavi's case?" He asked.

"Interesting enough." Deep breath. "Difficult, though. The UN… it's not like a government…"

"Do you know who the prosecutor could be?"

"No… I don't know who they have." He replied. "They change them every two or three years… to prevent… us from knowing."

"Intelligent." He said and turned his hair when foot bare steps made their way to them. "Morning, dearest brother." He said.

"Morning." Tyki replied as he lit a cigarette. "Babe, couldn't you do that dressed?"

"What for? I know you like it." He said as he stood up and sat on Tyki's lap kissing him softly.

"Yeah. But if I have to hear another lecture of the Earl about having sex in the garden, I'll die." Mikk said.

"Ah… That was fun." He chuckled and stood up. "I'm going to get my food. Should I tell Mr. Bookman to come have breakfast with us?"

"Sure. If he's going to live with us, he better gets used to your eating habits." Sheryl replied and the other couple shared a smug smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, sure it's because of that." Allen mumbled to himself as he put on a long-sleeved grey hoddie and two white wool gloves and went to the library. "Ah! Mr. Bookman, I was looking for you." He said when he found him reading in the library.

"Good morning, Mr. Walker." Their client said.

"Please, call me Allen. Mr. Walker is my uncle." He replied.

"Call me Lavi, then. Bookman was my master." He grumbled.

"Care to join Sheryl, Tyki and I for breakfast?" Allen questioned.

"Sure, why not!" He beamed. "What's for breakfast?"

"You can order whatever you want." He said as they went to the kitchen. "Tim!" He exclaimed merrily when the golden monkey from the day before jumped to his head.

"Tim?"

"Yeah. This is Timcanpy, my monkey. My uncle gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday. Tim, this is Lavi. He'll be living with us for a while." The monkey stared at him and then grinned… or so he thought because, could monkeys grin?

"What about the other monkey? The orange one."

"That's Lero, Earl's monkey. Tim and Lero don't get along most of the time." The white haired explained as he opened the door. "Good morning!" He said and all the personnel went rushing to him.

"Good morning Mr. Allen! What is it going to be today?" One maid asked.

And Lavi watched, without believing his ears, how the young lawyer listed 57 different dishes and how all the maids wrote the orders one in perfect synch. Maybe he was asking for the whole family?

"What about Mr. Mikk, sir?"

"He'll have his usual. Oh, and add a couple of oranges and a banana for Tim, will you?"

"Of course sir."

"Thank you. What do you want, Lavi?"

"J-just a coffee and two toasts with peach jam please." He said.

"We'll bring them in ten minutes, sir."

"Perfect!" He beamed and then left the kitchen with Lavi trailing behind and when they arrived in the garden Allen jumped to his boyfriend, pecking him on the lips.

"Good morning." Lavi said as he sat down next to Sheryl, who smiled at him. "No one else is up?" He asked.

"Road is about to go to school, the twins should be awake by now or they'll be late and they surely don't want to make the Earl mad again because of that!" Tyki said. "I think I heard Toraido showering."

"Here's the food, sirs." Seven butlers, all carrying two trays full of food each said as they put one in front of Tyki, one in front of Lavi and the other twelve in front of Allen.

"Are you going to eat all of this?" He asked, but they boy was already eating so Sheryl replied for him.

"He has a really high metabolism so he has to eat a lot." At that, Tyki stiffened slightly and looked at his boyfriend before leaning in and smooching his cheek, smiling softly when he turned to look at him confused and then caressed his cheek.

Sheryl looked at them with soft eyes and sipped his coffee. "Do you always have breakfast here outside?" Lavi asked.

"Just when we don't have to go to the office otherwise we seem to be always in a hurry." Tyki replied.

"That's because we are always late." Allen replied his dishes now empty as he stole a cookie from his boyfriend's tray.

"Good morning Dad!" Road said as she kissed his cheek. "Morning Allen, Tyki and…?" She eyed at the man next to her dad: red hair falling over his face, one eyed covered by an eye patch, the other one green, softly tanned skin. He was handsome.

"Lavi." He said and extended his hand. "You must be Road, right?"

"You know me?" She asked, leaning towards him.

"Wisely told me." Lavi replied and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'll get going, Fiidora is dropping me today." She said and then left.

"She is lively." Lavi said and Allen and Tyki sighed at the same time.

"You have no idea." They said.

"Hey! What do you mean by that? She is the cutest, brightest and smartest thing in the whole world!" Kamelot said to them.

Tyki only rolled his eyes and Allen chuckled.

"Oh shit! I'm late!" He exclaimed as he stood up. "I need to be at the airport in an hour." He kissed Tyki's cheek and then ran inside the house to shower, get dressed and leave.

Fifteen minutes later he came back, dressed in a black tailor suit, white button-up shirt, red velvet ribbon around his neck, two fine black leather (Italian, if he was correct) gloves and leather shoes. His long white hair was pulled on a low ponytail.

Was that the same guy who was wearing a hoodie, sweatpants and that seemed like had just run a marathon? Talk about changing.

"Take care." Allen whispered to his boyfriend before kissing him once more.

"You too. And good luck." Tyki said and hugged him tightly before kissing him, this kiss more passionately than the other one.

"Thank you. Good-bye Sheryl, Lavi. If you need any help, call me." He said and then left to his car, a black Corvette Stingray.

"Where is he going?" Lavi asked.

"Japan, he has a corruption case in his hands. Tough one, if you ask me." Sheryl said.

"Why?"

"Asians don't tolerate corruption at all, that's why. Last case before this one, in China, they cut the man's hand and send him to prison for life. Can't believe they didn't pull it off. Allen could have had won that case easily."

"You know Allen always has an advantage over… well, everybody."

"Advantage?"

"He's extremely good at reading people's faces. You can barely hide anything from him." Sheryl said. "I remember once Tyki bought him a present and when Allen asked him where he was he only said 'Out' and when Allen asked where my dear brother could only answer 'Screwing'." He chuckled and looked at Mikk, who was blushing softly and looking away.

"What did Allen reply?"

"'Yeah Tyki-pet, of course you were.' There's no way to cheat that boy."

"That's just because he's a cheater himself." A fourth voice said and Nea and the Earl joined them at the table.

"Cheater?"

"Allen gambles. A lot. And he always wins." Tyki grumbled.

"He's mad because even if Tyki-pon is a great gambler and a cheater too, he has never won him, not even when Allen-tan was just a kid. I wonder how and when did he learn to play." The Earl mused.

"There's no need to know that, Adam." Nea said harshly and no one even opened his mouth: Nea always took on the cases that came about war crimes, the most destructives and that was solely and purely because he could scare even the Earl himself.

"Alright, alright." No one knew what had happened to Allen before Nea brought him with them. All they knew is that it took him a lot time to trust them.

* * *

><p>The morning went by uneventfully the Noah where just working in their offices or helping each other out, so Lavi spend most of his time in the library, reading different books until Sheryl came and sat next to him.<p>

"Are you busy?" The Portuguese asked.

"Not at all." He replied, closing the book, sitting straight, Indian style and beaming at the man who sat across from him on the same sofa.

"Do you think we could start, then?" Sheryl asked. "I know your trial is at least one month away from here, but the sooner we start, the better."

"Of course. What do you want me to do?"

"Let's start from the beginning… to which countries did you provide information?"

"I think it'll be easier if I say the ones I did _not_." Lavi said, grinning.

"Ok. Which ones are they?"

"Nepal, Swaziland, Liechtenstein, Djibouti and Lesotho." He said.

"Are you saying those are the only countries you didn't send information to?"

"Yeah. What can I say? Pay is great." He shrugged as Sheryl wrote the countries down and also that last statement.

"Next question, is there any country that hasn't presented a motion against you?"

"Vatican, they don't want people to think they are _that_ corrupted. Also North Korea, those don't care about all of this if they get what they want."

"What about the ones who will definitely be there?"

"USA, Russia, China, France and Germany. UK probably, too. As for the rest… no idea. Spain and Italy I don't know… Too much corruption there, so maybe if I give them a couple of million they'll shut their traps." He said.

"I'll call Allen and ask what he thinks about it." Sheryl said.

"Is he really that good? You all seem to rely on him." Lavi asked.

"He is, but mostly on international and fraud matters. He has no idea when it comes to divorces: that's Lulu and Toraido's specialty. We don't know much about his past as Nea basically put a ground rule about talking about it, but I believe he was raised by someone in this world. When he arrived here he knew half the laws around and the whole penalty code. It was amazing." He sighed and shook his head. "Such a shame he couldn't take you case, he'd know exactly what to do."

"It's alright, I have faith in Mr. Sheryl." He said and beamed tilting his head to the side, looking so adorable that he caused the older man to have a nosebleed.

"I-I'm sorry. Be right back." He said and then disappeared to, what Lavi guessed, was a bathroom. And what kind of reaction was that? And to what?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And reviewing! (Because if you don't God will kill a puppykitten! (Yes, god love reviews and gets angry when you don't do it!)) **

**I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we have the 3rd chapter! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p>Sheryl was staring at his reflection, as if it all the blame was on it. How the hell could he react like that over a man? Well, yes, Tyki and Allen were men too but… Tyki was his dearest little brother and Allen still looked like a kid but Lavi… He was his client damn it! He shouldn't be getting nosebleed because of him. Didn't matter if he did cute things or had a bright smile. Because, really, who could smile like that to someone you just barely met? Although he really, <em>really,<em> liked that smile, it almost made look Lavi innocent.

He sighed and touched his nose, making sure it wasn't bleeding anymore and then washed his face with cold water. He stared at his reflection one more and then nodded when there was no trail of blood in his face.

And he was _not_ getting a nosebleed today. Unless it was because of his adorable daughter.

That was weird. Like, really weird. He couldn't understand why did Sheryl get a nosebleed? Was the room to hot? He didn't think so, he was shivering, but maybe Sheryl didn't sense it like him. The old man always said Lavi was too sensible to temperatures. Maybe he was allergic to something? To his lavender shampoo maybe? Oh god! He didn't want Sheryl to get sick! Not that he was worried about him, just that he really seemed a very capable lawyer and he definitely did not want to go to jail just because of a stupid allergy! He was definitely not worried about that sophisticated and gentleman Portuguese he had just met not even 24 hours ago.

When Sheryl finally came back from the bathroom forty minutes later Lavi was still siting there, waiting awkwardly for him.

"Hum… A-a-are you ok?" He asked softly not exactly knowing what to say.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, about that." He replied and sat down again, his notebook, which had landed on the floor when he ran to the bathroom, back on his hands.

They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, not knowing how to go on with the 'interview' after the weird and sudden interruption.

"Is it too hot?"

"E-excuse me?"

"The room. Is it too hot."

"No. I'd say that it's cold. Why?"

Lavi shifted a bit, clearly uncomfortable at the current situation.

"B-because if a place is too hot it can cause nosebleed because the blood pressures increases." He muttered.

"Oh! No, no. Nothing like that… It happens occasionally." Kamelot admitted, looking away. "Shall we go on?" He said, trying to avoid another question.

"Of course."

"Alright. Who paid the most for the information?" He asked

"USA, Russia and China. Those three have pretty big things going on, seriously." He replied, also avoiding the visual contact, the atmosphere still a bit a too tense and strange.

They kept going with their questions and answers for a good hour.

"Why do you think they asked that?"

"Russia has…" He trailed off as he rubbed his ice-cold feet, scrunching his face.

"Russia has… what?" He looked up and saw the other's facial expression. "What's the matter?" The elder touched his left foot and frowned right away. "What the hell!? They are almost frozen! Why don't you have socks on?" All the previous awkwardness forgotten momentarily.

"Forgot them upstairs this morning and the book was too interesting to stop reading it." Lavi replied as he put his frozen feet under his legs.

"Wait." Sheryl said as he stood up and grabbed a blanket before he wrapped it around Lavi, who smiled gladly at him.

"Thank you, Sheryl." He thanked, now definitely back in his happy-go-lucky self.

"Not a problem." He said as he sat down again, took the notebook and the pen and looked at him for a few seconds (making Lavi a bit uncomfortable again) before he lifted the part of the blanket that was resting on the couch, put it in his lap and then grabbed his client's feet and put them under his own thighs, making the younger man blink.

Lavi looked away once more: did Mr. Sheryl do that with all of his clients? Was that a side reaction of the nosebleed? And why the hell did he like this kind of treatment so much? He was a Bookman (or used to), he wasn't supposed to like this (yet again, he wasn't supposed to sell information around the globe) but he found that he could not pull away from the older man.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" He stammered.

"What does it look I'm doing?" The elder asked, his voice slightly smug.

"I don't know?"

"This is one of the fastest ways to heat your feet… _sharing human heat_." The way the elder man said that made him blush brightly. "Anyway, what does Russia have?"

"Oh. They have made some important advances on nuclear fusion."

"For bombs?"

"I don't know, they didn't tell me that. But probably yes."

* * *

><p>As the interrogation went on, either of them saw Tyki eavesdropping behind the slightly open door. And the younger Portuguese couldn't believe his eyes, his brother getting a nosebleed over his client. He stayed a bit after that and when he was about to go back to his room and work on his own cases he heard the door of the bathroom open and he stayed. And the fact that Sheryl was stuttering was amazing on his own: he had never heard his brother stutter. And now he was doing sexual advances on him (a really weird advance, though. Not even Allen and him had ever started an encounter like that, and they had done it all. Maybe they could try once the boy was back.)<p>

Allen! He had to tell him that!

He went back to his office and took his phone, calling his petite boyfriend: it was just 2am in Japan and he knew Allen was still awake.

"**Hey darling!"**

"Hey babe. How's it going?"

"**Perfectly, I should wrap it up tomorrow. And you?"**

"Bored. Miss you." He said and Allen giggled. "And I just saw the most interesting thing in the world."

"**Yeah? Tell me about it!"** And of course Allen would be interested in it.

"I just saw Sheryl getting a nosebleed."

"**How's that interesting?"** To say that the younger sounded completely deceived was an understatement.

"Because it was because of Bookman."

"**No! For real?"**

"Hell yes, you know I'd never lie to you."

"**You **_**can't**_** lie to me."** Allen said smugly.

"That aside. And then he put the kid's feet under his thighs to heat them up." He replied.

"**Do you have it on tape?"**

"No. My phone was upstairs but we can still use it." He grumbled. "When are you coming back?"

"**I'll stay maybe a couple of more days. They have opened a new casino and I can't let the opportunity pass, right?"**

"No. No you can't." He laughed and sighed. "Get me a souvenir?"

"**Something in particular?"**

"Any sexy cosplay you might like…"

"**You got it. Is it really ok if I stay a bit longer?"** He asked.

"Of course babe. You know I don't mind if you do other stuff." Tyki replied, smiling.

"**I'll call you tomorrow, ok darling? I need to sleep if I want to wrap this one up tomorrow. Take care."**

"You too babe." Mikk hung up and was left with that bittersweet feeling on his mouth, as most of the time a phone with his boyfriend ended. Well, he didn't even know if Allen _was_ his boyfriend. They had just started sleeping together and from there they seemed to be always glued, they would go on their 'dates', cuddle… but they didn't ask the other out. They had never said 'I love you', either. And he was afraid that if he said saw Allen would run away from him. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Are you ok?" He looked up and saw Nea standing on the door.

"Yeah." He smiled and the elder sighed, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Is it my nephew?" He asked.

"Not everything about me revolves around Allen…"

"Right. What's going on?"

Tyki eyed the elder Walker, not really knowing if he should tell him or not. In the end, he was Allen's uncle and he would always take his side.

"Whatever you are going to say it's not going to leave this room, I promise." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. Now spit it out."

Tyki fidgeted before he opened his mouth. "I… love Allen."

Walker blinked, confused. "Yes, we all know that, Tyki. What about it?"

"I've never told him." He mumbled.

"You what?" Nea yelled.

"We… we've never said to each other 'I love you' or anything like that." He muttered.

"Allen has never told you he loves you?" Tyki shook his head. "Although you are going out since… three years ago?"

"Actually we never talked about going out… You know we started sleeping together just for fun and at some point we ended up in a relationship… That is not quite a relationship." He said and looked down.

"You two are so stupid. It's obvious to anyone who sees you two together that you love each other to death!" He shook his head. "Look, when he comes back, go with him somewhere and tell him how you feel. He is not going to turn you down, we both know that." He said and patted his head softly.

"Thank you Nea."

"Not a problem." He smiled and left, shaking his head.

_Kids nowadays…_

* * *

><p>Days went by and while Tyki grew more and more nervous at the arrival of Allen, Lavi and Sheryl seemed to be glued together most of the time. And the kid seemed to have a permanent flush settled in his cheeks every time Sheryl touched him.<p>

They were in the living room, relaxing, or most of them were, because Tyki was obviously tense.

"I'm back!" Allen said tiredly as he went directly to Mikk and sat down on his lap, closed his eyes and smiled. "Missed you so much." He whispered as he nuzzled his neck.

"Me too." He tightened his hug around the lithe body and relaxed into the embrace.

Nea smiled fondly and went back to playing his precious piano.

"Babe?" Mikk whispered.

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow night… Want to go have dinner with me?" He asked.

"Of course!" he smiled and pecked his lips before settling down again against his shoulder. "Tyki?"

"Yes babe?"

"Can we go to bed? I'm really tired." He asked and he almost sounded like a child.

"Sure thing." He stood up, his arms going under the younger's really fine ass and walked to the door. "Good night."

"Good night!" Everyone said back.

He gently laid his almost passed-out lover on the bed, undressed him and put the bottoms of his pyjamas on him before he changed his own clothes. He then lay down next to him and brought the other one closer to himself, kissing his white stark hair.

"Are you alright Tyki?" Allen asked with sleepy voice.

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem… nervous." He said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Of course not, babe. I just missed you so much!" He whispered and kissed him. "I promise you nothing's wrong, alright?"

"'Kay." He said as he snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Sheryl were sitting together on the couch, wrapped in the same blanket each one reading a book. The red-haired male had quickly got used to the fact that Sheryl would flirt with him all the time and that he wouldn't let the opportunity to touch him every time he could. And in a way, he liked it. It made him feel wanted and, in some way, that he was being taken care of. It had been a long time since he felt like that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So? Do you still like it? Please tell me!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry for the delay, but my life has been upside down lately and I believe I'll be suffering a writer's block at any day now... so I'll listen to all your ideas for this story (or any of the two I have going on) and try to bring the best to life!**

* * *

><p>When Tyki woke up, he did it alone, the place next to him cold already. He sighed and hugged Allen's pillow, burying his face in it. He was so fucking nervous. What if he screwed up and Allen rejected him? Laughed at him? Humiliated him?<p>

No, Allen wouldn't do that. Ever. Allen loved him: he _had_ to love him otherwise he wouldn't act like they were a couple, right? He sat up, the pillow still in his hands and stared at the wall before he stood up and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Tyki!" He blinked and took two steps backwards until he was in front of his brother's office where he and Allen were. "Are you ok, darling?" The younger asked as he stood up and walked up to him.

"Uh. Yeah, I was just thinking." He said as he bended and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning." The younger replied, smiling brightly at him and that made Tyki feel a lot better so he kissed him again, deeper this time. "Are you going to the office today?"

"Uh-huh. I need to finish some stuff. Are you staying?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sheryl and I have to go through some points together." Walker explained and smiled at him.

"Ok. I'll pick you up at seven, alright?" He asked and Allen nodded. "See you later, babe." He whispered.

"See you later. Call me at lunch time?"

"Of course." They kissed one last time and Allen went back with Sheryl and Tyki, feeling a lot lighter, went downstairs where he found Lavi already eating. "Good morning." He said as he sat down next to him.

"Good morning!" The redhead replied happily.

Tyki ordered his breakfast and then turned to stare at the younger man. "So Lavi, how is my brother?" He didn't expect for him to turn almost as red as his hair just because of that question but well, if he could tease the hell out of him, he surely would.

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"As a lawyer. How is he?" He said and watched how the kid flushed even redder.

"Oh! He's great. He really knows what he's doing, pays attention to things not even I would have ever minded…"

"And as a person? I know you two are pretty close…" Tyki whispered teasingly and that definitely lifted his mood.

"We are not. We only talk about the case." Lavi mumbled and the elder chuckled.

"Sure you do. I'm pretty sure I saw him heating up your feet the other day." He said and Lavi choked with the coffee and started to cough and the lawyer patted his back.

"H-how…?"

"I was behind the door." He simply said and took one of the grapes of his plate and popped it in his mouth. "I must say it surprised me to see him having a nosebleed. He only has them because of Road. And Allen, sometimes." He frowned at that. "It's also the first time in ages that I see him being so close to someone who is not from the family. He really does like you." He said, now more to himself that to the boy.

"He does?"

"Huh? Of course. He wouldn't be practically glued to you all the time if he didn't." The Noah explained.

Lavi didn't say anything else and Tyki finished his breakfast also in silence.

"Have a good day." He said before he left to his room to get changed.

"You too, Tyki." The youngster mumbled, his face still red as a tomato.

* * *

><p>Once he was alone, Lavi played with the bit of food that remained in his plate: Tyki made him lose his appetite with all those questions and observations!<p>

But… what if everything the elder said was true? What if Sheryl did like him? Because… he kind of did like the elder Portuguese. He was still working on the why but he enjoyed spending time with him more than he enjoyed spending it with the others. Although Tyki and Allen were pretty cool too either of the two made him feel… safe and warm like Sheryl did.

And that brought the question: where was he today? Usually he would be already there having his own breakfast along with a sweaty Allen. And seriously, at what time did the teen wake up? It didn't matter who was the first one to wake up, Allen would already be there, exercising.

He finished up his scrambled eggs and went to his room to clean himself up. It was then that he heard Sheryl and Allen talking in the first's office.

"Alright, so you think we could appeal to this?" That was Sheryl.

"Yeah. Although for that we will need a list with everyone that has paid him and their position in the government." Allen replied and Lavi heard a rustle of papers and then some tapping.

"Do you think you could find who is going to be the prosecutor?"

"I could pull some strings, but I'm not promising anything. If they know we know they'll change him." The younger explained and the one outside the room frowned. Was his case really that difficult that they wanted to find out who was going to be the prosecutor that badly?

"Don't worry, it's not because of you." He looked at his side and saw the other white haired Noah.

"What do you mean?"

"We always look for the prosecutors, the judges… Everyone."

"Is it Allen's job, too?"

"Not really. Dad, Nea, The Earl and Allen are the ones who know more people around the world, though."

"How come?"

"The Earl and Nea are the eldest, so they've been doing this for a long time. Dad was the prime minister in Portugal before he adopted Road and I. It was then joined the family business, so he knows a lot of people from the top. As for Allen… I don't know, something related with his past." He said and shrugged. Lavi had learned that no one knew about the youngest lawyer's past and that those who did refused to talk about it.

"What about you?" Lavi asked.

"Me? My specialty is abuse, any kind of abuse. From sexual to power." He grinned.

"And Tyki?"

"Medical neglect, mostly. Although he has been on the side of the doctor or the patient. Although he also takes cases where someone has ignored his responsibility, to say easily. Do you know about the Costa-Concordia?"

"Yeah. Did he take it?"

"He should be wrapping it up in a few weeks, if I remember correctly. And anyway, what are we doing standing here?"

"Oh. I was just collecting data." The red-haired half lied and smiled at him.

"You are collecting data about us?"

"I guess it just comes out naturally. Can't help it." The client shrugged.

They both looked at the door when this one opened and Allen came out. "Hey guys. How are your feet, Lavi?" He asked, and smirked when the boy flushed and a gasp came form behind him.

"How did you…?" The elder asked.

"You should know better than anyone that you baby brother is really good at eavesdropping, Sheryl." The younger Brit said as he turned around and smiled innocently at his… brother-in-law or whatever the fuck Sheryl was of him.

"He was snooping on me? He is so going to get it!" He yelled and Nea, who was passing by, snickered.

"And what on earth are you going to do, Sheryl? Ground him?" The elder Walker said and Allen laughed, walking up to him and hugging him. "Hey Allen." Nea said and kissed him on his head.

"Hey uncle." Allen replied, kissing his cheek. "I need to make a phone call. Bye Sheryl! Bye Lavi!" He singsonged and waved at Wisely, who waved back at him.

"Allen, come later to my office, I need to talk to you." Nea said and the boy nodded, a bit confused.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Sheryl were, once more, alone. Nea had left to his office and Wisely because he had a plane to catch.<p>

"So…" Lavi started, the awkwardness left by Allen still around them.

"Why don't you come in?" Sheryl asked, moving a bit to the side and smiling reassuringly at him and the green-eyed stepped in, sitting on one of the armchairs. "I'm sorry about Allen. He can be really nosey."

"It's alright. Tyki was worse." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry about him, too." He apologised and smiled. "Did he bother you much?"

"He definitely loved embarrassing me on purpose with his questions." Lavi groaned.

"Yeah. Those two surely love doing that."

"Anyway, what names do you exactly need?" The youngest asked, not wanting to go further on the previous topic.

"Let's worry about this later. We've been working for a week straight, I think we deserve a break." He grinned and Lavi thought he looked exactly like Tyki did at breakfast. "So, tell me, what did my brother dearest ask?"

"Hum…" He fidgeted, looking away.

"Well?" The elder leaned to him, his hands resting on the arms of the armchair.

"H-he asked me… what I thought about you." He replied, shrinking back a bit.

"Oh? What did you answer?" He was leaning more and more to him, to the point that their breaths mingled.

Lavi blushed hard and stuttered, but he never got to answer, not when Sheryl took possession of his lips.

The younger blinked, confuse, but his brain was a fast learner so he quickly wrapped his around the Noah and kissed back just as hungrily as he was being kissed.

And fuck him if it didn't feel awesome.

* * *

><p>"Uncle?" Allen knocked on the door and opened it.<p>

"Ah! Please, sit." The elder Walker said as he patted the seat next to him and the white haired one took it.

"So, what do you want to talk about, uncle?"

He didn't reply immediately, he studied him first, his eyes, his body language… nothing. Allen was too good to show any of these signs after so many years of gambling.

"How have you been, darling? We haven't talked in a long time." He finally said.

"Fine. Why? What's going on?"

Nea looked at him and sighed. "Do you love Tyki?"

"Excuse me?" It was easy to tell the boy was seriously hurt by that question.

"Yes or no, Allen?"

"Of course I love Tyki! How could I not? He's the best partner someone could ask for!"

"Partner? Not boyfriend?" He eyed him seriously and Allen knew better than to try to play it off, so he just went straightforward with the question.

"Where are you going at, Nea?"

"I talked to with Mikk the other day, when you were in Japan. If you love him so much, how come you have never told him that?"

Allen wetted his lips as he thought of an answer. An answer that would satisfy his uncle, of course. And that would only be the truth, but by saying so he would bring so many unwanted memories out.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to give Lavi's opinion on the elder brother and I wanted Tyki teasing him... just seemed the perfect scenario.<strong>

**And Sheryl made a bold move there! Lucky him it paid off... for now! **

**And Nea keeps trying to help Allen and Tyki!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review as they are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
